Scorcian Dragon Roleplay
This page contains all of the roleplay from all of the Scorcian tribes. AuroraWing Roleplay coming soon, with the notice from Willowleafwing AlpineWing Roleplay Open! with notice from Autumn the SkyWing LeafWing! it had only been over a year ago since the first EVER animus in all of Scorcia had been found, it had been a ceremony for the Queens liking, all of the flashbacks shown in the dreams of the animus dragonet as she slept. It had been Queen Howl who had been bored and was interested in animus dragons, the legend known to all of Scorcia, the dragons with power like no other, some said. And so she had pretty much rolled her eyes while watching dragonets embarrass themselves by trying to enchant pinecones to float, and she gave out a small squeal of laughter after seeing the dragonets faces when they’ve failed, that’s what Lynx saw anyways, Princess Lynx was only two year old when she had her turn, “now, say the words.” The AlpineWing before her had said, he was way taller and broad. “Okay....PINECONE! I enchant you to float high in the air!” She had squeaked with doubt that it would work, plus, those weren’t the right words, “wow, those weren’t th—“ the adviser started, he gasped as the Pinecone flew into the air. Landing on Queen Howls forehead, shaking her awake from her doze. That was how Princess Lynx was discovered. And of course the queen had to know more, so she had waited til the perfect snowy day and ordered the guards to get snowballs for her niece to enchant, that was Lynx, she was told to simply turn 5 snowballs into different jewels, and she did. And that was it. Now the AlpineWings had an Animus dragon. She had been tested daily for her power and followed by Howl, she had kept her eyes on Lynx every day, unseen. And Lynx was now awake and padding through the frozen halls of the SpearPeak Palace, yawning and barely awake, she padded into her Aunt‘s room, Aunt Howl was in her polar bear fur blankets with the penguin pillows and puffin feather weaved rug with scrolls scattered everywhere. her real pale fur lay underneath her blanket covered body. Howl had felt like Lynx’s true mother, her mother Icicle never even visited often enough to be considered a mother. “Auntie, I can’t sleep, it’s too cold in my room. Can I sleep with you?” Lynx asked as she wiped her eyes and yawned again, it had been almost midnight and she was excausted from the blizzard that lasted a week and still was going. She then lay next to her Aunt’s fur waiting for a response. —Princess Lynx Queen Howl looks up and her face softened. "Fine sweetie go ahead, try out my new bed it insulated with moose fur and wolf pelts now...but can you do me a tiny tiny favor?" Queen howl asked. "Could you enchant something for me...just a little thing, nothing much...and it would make your dear auntie so happy".. ''she flicked away some scrolls revealing a map of Scorcia. "now all you have to do is say "I enchant this map to show anything and anyone its exact location" that's not so hard is it, and after we can bundle up and play some games, doesn't that sound fun?" she smiled sweetly. ''I should have been the animus in the royal family why does she get to have it... it's because of my idiot brother mating with that weird hybrid dragon...and they dont even take care of their child...but at least I have an animus at my disposal ''she thought. '—Queen Howl' Lynx looked up with droopy eyes, “okay, but I don’t want to say it that way.” She yawned we and stared at the map. “Map, I enchant you to show queen howl any location of any dragon she wants and show her were they are and what they’re doing, but show their EXACT location.” She yawned. “Okay, goodnight.” She then curled up under a wolf pelt and went to sleep as her aunt had searched the scroll with the map of Scorcia that she had enchanted. —'''Princess Lynx''' Queen Howl smiled approvingly grinning at the map with glee. '' Now this will be useful... She thought "goodnight my darling." she put the enchanted map in a silver chest and locked it with a sapphire key. She tapped a crystal on the wall and it lighted up responding to her Terrakinesis. the blue crystal cast the room in soft calming light. Howl sighed curled up in her bed next to Lynx- Queen Howl in the morning lynx found her aunt laying with her. '' This is what my mother should’ve done, she left me....'' then she asked politely. “Auntie.....When are we gonna have breakfast?” Then she looked outside, the week long blizzard had kept going on today, which made Lynx worry about her cousins and father. At least he cared about me, he visits weekly. And she saw her aunt yawn and sit up stretching. —princess Lynx Queen howl got up shaking her ruffled fur "Of course" he sighed glancing out the window. "let's see if we can wake the cooks up" Howl dropped her polar bear coat studded with a small diamond over her back and was just out to step out of her room when Screech Appeared in the doorway. "hello mother, and Lynx" ''she said with a harsh tone hissing a bit at lynx. "We need to talk, ''alone" ''she stated flicking her tail at lynx Lynx hater her older cousin. Screech had acted like she was in charge ALL THE TIME and she clearly hated Lynx, the “special one” some had said, but it had seemed like the only person who cared about her and not hated her was the queen. As the two dragons left she had sighed and padded the opposite direction into the queens rooms and then grabbed a huge sapphire that lay on the ground, ''must’ve fallen off of the wall.... hmm..... “Okay, now sapphire, I want you to be enchanted to show me any conversation and show me what they are saying.” And she then helped it up to her ears and listened. I’ll ask auntie if I could keep it after. —PRINCESS LYNX "Fine" she said with an annoyed tone. She turned back to lynx" Im sorry lynx I have to deal with some business, oh I know, you can go play with your cousins Valley and Peak there still in there room sleeping i think" She quickly hugged her and followed screech out of the room. "Alright, what is this about.." she said out of earshot of lyxn "Mother..why are you keeping a possible murderer alive again?!, You know the stories in the ancient tablets, I read them too! Animus dragons going on rampages killing hundreds, that little brat should have been dead by Now!"- Queen Howl as Lynx listened to the sapphire she stared with disbelief. They’re afraid of me? Screech, my jerky cousin is afraid of me? Power? What are they talking about! I’m not a murderer! I’m a princess! As civilized as any other princess in this kingdom! And so she had sighed. Is my magic really bad? No, auntie says that its a gift, from my mother, but she doesn’t even see me, oh, I’m so confused! She then padded up to Howl, silencing Screech quickly, “auntie, I’m really hungryyyyy, can we have a family feast? Maybe a whale or two? Sorry if I was disturbing you, aren’t you hungry too Screech?” —Princess Lynx "Fine but only because I can't say not to your adorable face, I'll call them out" she a small flicker of her tail she used her Geomancy to pry small crystals from the walls and poke each of her family until they wake up and come out into the hall...Not even a minute Later the royal family was sleepily walking into the hall, King summit smiled smugly at Howl, Princess Valley and Prince Peak came out worriedly Princess StoneSmasher came out peacefully and Princess Mammoth on the other came out a snarling and snapping. "Ther is a royal breakfast today and except each and every one of you to show up". She smiled at lynx and whispered in Screeches ear "I know the risks, but the reward is better, well talk about this later"-Queen Howl Lynx yawned and padded over to her younger cousins about her age. “Hey guys! We should ask SongEcho to catch something! I bet she wouldn’t decline!” She whispered as Vally and Peak nodded. “We are going to, um, distract ourselves until breakfast is ready!” But Valley sighed. “We’re going to request things from SongEcho.” And Lynx rolled her eyes and gave Valley a glare that said “great going! Now we can’t have fun!” —Lynx Queen Howl chuckled a bit "Alright but I'm going to escort you to the hunter's room, hmm the blizzard is getting heavy I wonder if Songecho will be able to hunt...actually now that I think about it I think Songecho may actually be excited to hunt in a blizzard...". Screech gave a nudge to her mother which probably meant "you should still keep your distance with that freak of a dragonet"- Queen Howl SongEcho brought back an orca, her morning blizzard hunt. She loved the challenge, especially if it‘s a challeng! She finally brought her orca in and heard talon steps coming. She suddenly saw three miniature dragonets and Queen howl with them. “Good more in your majesty. Princes and princesses. What brings you to the hunters quarters?” She saw the dragonets race up to the orca and talk with aw. —SongEcho "these little ones wanted to request a catch for the breakfast this morning...and maybe wanted to see you catch it" she smiled to the dragonets. "well maybe the blizzard won't be so bad and well can all watch how amazingly song echo can catch anything during a blizzard" She glanced outside. “Oh! Sure, I LOVE hunting in blizzards! I caught this one earlier.” She presented her orca. I guess I can hunt again! What are the requests?” She asked. “We can ask for anything?” Prince Peak asked. “Of course! Why not? I can get it done! Seals are the easiest.” And then the dragonets looked like they’re lost in thought. Princess Lynx then asked. “Are you able to catch a dolphin or two?” And then SongEcho smiled at the queen. “Of course!” And then Lynx said, “ I’ve always wanted to taste one.” And then the other dragonets agreed. “Then it’s settled, dolphin hunting it is!” —SongEcho Howl nodded in agreement ruffling up her coat she led the led way to the northwestern slope where the main hunting grounds were..After a quick gallop down the mountain, they arrived at the frigid seas. The blizzard roared sweeping howls fur all across her body. She looked around and put her tail in the water and shivered a bit. "Are you sure you can hunt in this Songecho I dont even think i can swim in this water..." she asked..-Queen Howl “Oh come on your majesty! I’ve done it way too many times and have had so much fun! Don’t worry, you seem to worry A LOT more than I anticipated, but no matter, I will bring back a few of those fast little dolphins, they’re fast but I’ve trained myself to swim faster!” Then SomgEcho had used her long curved claws to make a hole in the ice were a floating burg was, it was enough to fit four full grown AlpineWings and she knew she was ready, ‘this is where most of them come, now stand back, this could get a bit wet.” Song echoed. (Get it?) then she leaped into the water with a splash and disappeared far below sending a school of silvery fish swiming away, perfect! Then if these are here then the dolphins and sharks apwould be here too! Magnificent indeed! ''Then she saw a larger looking silver fish with fins and a long snout, Dolphins. —SongEcho Lynx was impatient and of course she wanted to use her magic more and asked her grand mother what she could do and what would help her. But she had casted a secret one other than the sapphire before talking, one that would be useful from time to time, she was about 3-4 and her hatching day is closer, she can feel it, but so was Princess Screech’s which scared her. ''I enchant this pile of snow to turn into an ever-lasting, unbreakable, unmeltable pendant of ice shaped as a dragon, and if any dragon wears it, it would be able to make them never ever lose their soul, and make them be able to, Hmm, what should it make me do? What have I always wanted to do? ''She thought, ''oh! And make the wearer be able to make themselves read minds! I’ve always wanted to do that! ''Then the pile of slow quickly turned into small ice crystals all leading up to a huge dragon shape which satasfied her more that it looked like a silhouette of a AlpineWing who looked like they’ve posed as a roaring lion with their forepaw’s in the air, then she put it on. Then asked her Aunt if there was any thing she wanted, then she suddenly saw so many thoughts in the minds of everyone near. —Princess Lynx As soon as SongEcho caught up to one of the dolphins, she sank her sharp ridged claws in, letting blood cloud her vision, but then she swam up and threw the dolphin’s body onto the ice ledge. Then returned below to catch a few more. SongEcho Queen Howl sighed ''I dont worry that much....do I? ''she thought in her head and shifted around peering into the. She suddenly got the feeling they were being watched she hissed softly. "Do you guys feeling something is watching us?" she looked around her dark red eyes flickering around but they could barely see their own tails int the storm. There was a slight faint smell of Blizzardwing but it wasnt noticeable in the storm- Queen Howl “no, why?” Song Echo leaped out again. “We’re done here anyways.” She looked around defensively then gasped. “Look out!” And leaped in front of the blizzard, suddenly the storm slow to a simmer and showed the SnowWing attacker, he was about Song’s size and she worried, “get a out of here!” She hissed at the queen as she slashed the face of the SnowWing letting frozen, blue blood leak everywhere and stain her fur. —SongEcho Queen Howl roared "Spy!" she roared again this time multiple rocks dislodged themselves from the ground and hurtled themself at the SnowWing. Princess Valley squeaked in fear and ran toward a ditch filled with snow. Prince peak ran after his sister and jumped into the ditch as well. Queen howl turned to Lynx "Hide quickly!"-Queen howl Lynx then ran and buried herself in the snow, she didn’t know what to do, use her magic, or listen to her aunt and wait. She did neither, just buried herself after fleeing. —Princess Lynx soon more SnowWings came along, “they keep coming!” Song Echo howled as she leaped onto two. “Your highness, you need to run! With the animus! They wont stop!” She snarled to Howl, but she knew Howl wouldn’t stop fighting, then suddenly BlizzardWings came out of the sky. “Oh no!” She snarled as one BlizzardWing Dover towards Lynx. —SingEcho Queen Howl leaped at SnowWing tearing into his scales with her hooked claws.With a single motion, she picked her up by the wings and flung her into the water. Howl heard Songecho and turned to the diving Blizzardwing. "You will pay!" she hissed and started galloping at full speed, she shot sharpened stone arrowheads at the Blizzardwing but he dodged every one of them and his talons flexed now only about 20 feet above Lynx ready to sink his serrated claws into her. "No!" howl yelled-Queen Howl Lynx was horrified, she was too shocked to move, of course there was so many BlizzardWings and more of her! She then ran and ran as fast as she could towards Howl but then felt sharp claws pierce her fur and roared in pain, then she howled aloud, “snow turn to sharp icicles and kill all of these BlizzardWings!” —Lynx Queen Howl was in shock as she looked around dozen of icicles shot up from the ground and lodged themselves into the Blizzardwings necks. The small blizzardwing army screeched and fell to the ground with heavy thuds.Howl quietly counting the bodies. "18...18 blizzardwings...sent here to Alpinewing territory...But why?...They must have snuck in here while the blizzard was at its peak.."Howl sighed shaking off the dark blue blood of her claws "everyone here?" "yes!" Valley and Peak squeaked popping their head out of their ditch. She sighed and walked over to Lynx her face emotionless and her mind quiet.She suddenly scooped Lynx up and hugged her-Queen Howl Lyns sighed. Her heart must’ve skipped a beat, she felt cold and hollow, which made her cold and shiver. “You did that?” Valley asked her as Howl put he down. “Y-Yes....” she sighed. But never took her eyes off of the bodies. The dragons she killed with just one spell. Could she do what she wanted now? Are there spells she never imagined come true that could come true. She looked into Howl’s eyes with fear and a chill ran down her spine. “Let’s go home” she whispered. —Lynx Queen Howl nodded picking up 2 dolphins and sling them over her back leading the way. Ths storm passed and now the snow on the mountain glittered happily as if nothing has ever even happened. It was a quiet journey back to the castle with valley and peak exchanging worried scared glances. There at the entrance was Screech waiting impatiently. Queen howl casually walked past her. "Where have you been its been 2 hours since you left your lucky you have such and an amazing daughter to run the kingdom for you!"Screech said. Queen howl stopped looking back with a glare so harsh it even managed to make screech flinch-Queen Howl Frostbite trotted angrily through the icy halls. Her head lay low and her gaze was fixed on her path. She of course was misunderstood and deserved to be noticed! her above all! She was the only albino well, half albino atleast. She had carried her ansestors, or Queen Cavern’s genes through her. And of course she was judged. But she then saw Screech was in front of her and she froze in place as she saw Queen Howl and the young royalty. —Frostbite Lynx growled. ''Why does she not like me? I can do anything.... she didn’t lift her gaze off of her talons. Even though her hatching day was in a few days. Maybe Lynx would ask Howl what she should do and enchant. “Auntie, i think the dolphins should be for dinner... I’m not hungry....... could we go read in your room?” Of course Lynx was troubled. Reading was the only thing that soothes her. —lynx Queen Howl looked at Lynx. Valley, and Peak her eyes clouded with something mysterious "Alright be ready for dinner.." turned away handing the dolphins o some servants. "Songecho..I need you to investigate the events of today..dont tell anyone..yet" she said to Songecho turning away and locking eyes with frostbite a weird expression creeping across her face-Queen Howl Screech backup but still fluffed up her fur in a self- absorbed way "Wait events, wha-" she was cut off spotting Frostbite aswell-Screech Frostbite was an icicle, she stared at Screech, she and Howl were geomancers , she did not want to get in trouble, but she had a nervous expression on her face. “Erm, Queen Howl.... Princess Screech.” She bowed. She didn’t know what to do next. “Um, is there anything you need me to do?” She sighed but was almost shaking under her thick layers of fur.—Princess Frostbite Queen Howl shifted around she knew about the old stories of ex-queen cavern but it was quite interesting that her genes had survived for this long."Hmm.." She said fluffling up her coat regally Why dont you escorut princess Lynx to her room maybe you can have a converstation.."She said looking back at Lynx.-Queen Howl Screech hissed in her weird bat-like way, Oh it's her again I always knew she was a bad omen everyone know its made once she turns evil which she will eventually I can kill her and become a hero..maybe then Mother will approve of me.." she thought starting to lash her tail-Screech LightWing Roleplay coming soon, with notice from DawnpawTheDevil BreezeWing Roleplay coming soon, with notice from Hawkblossom45 StormWing Roleplay General Andromeda shouted formation orders to the soldiers. "Formation two! March one!" The gray, blue, purple, red, orange, and gold StormWings hurried into formation and began marching. "Good. Mark three, air assault!" The crimson general ordered. The mass of soldiers rose into the air as one, dive-bombing an assigned spot. "Into your squad!" Andromeda shouted. The army divided into groups of five. There were about twenty squads in all. "Squad two! Ground assault on squad ten!" -Andromeda BlizzardWing Roleplay coming soon, with notice from Willowleafwing